Hollyleaf's Nine Lives
by DragonoftheRoses13
Summary: This is a one shot about Hollyleaf becoming Hollystar
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot story about Hollyleaf and her nine lives.**

It was still early in the morning. Hollyleaf and her new clan were walking in the forest. "Hollyleaf, don't you need you nine lives?" Moonshadow asked? "Yes I do. I know tonight is the full moon but if we make it to the Moonpool, then I can get my nine lives and make it to the clan meeting," Hollyleaf replied. Bloodclan soon came near Windclan's territory. "What's that awful smell?" Snowtail asked while her nose wrinkled. "That's Windclan," Hollyleaf said.

Bloodclan past Windclan without being caught. As they neared the Moonpool Poppyfang asked, "Who is going to be your med cat?" Hollyleaf stopped and thought about it. _Fox dung! I forgot that I need a medicine cat. I guess Poppyfang can be my med cat. _"You can be my med cat Poppyfang and once we get there, everybody must stay quite or I won't get my nine lives," Hollyleaf mewed. Everybody nodded and kept quiet. Soon they made it to the Moonpool, Hollyleaf and Poppyfang traveled to the edge of the Moonpool. _I wonder how I knew that I have to be silent so and that I needed a medicine cat to be with me? Maybe Jayfeather told me or StarClan is sending me a sign and information to my head, Hollyleaf_ thought.

Hollyleaf pressed her nose on the surface of the water and licked up a few drops of water. Then Hollyleaf rested her head on the ground and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Hollyleaf was not by the Moonpool but in Starclan.

"Hollyleaf what are you doing here?" said a voice. Hollyleaf turned around and saw a golden tabby she cat with spots. "I'm here for my nine lives Leopardstar," Hollyleaf said while bowing her head. "What? But neither Firestar nor Brambleclaw is dead," mewed another cat. Slowly cats started to appear with the starry outline around them. Yellowfang, Thunderclan's former medicine cat hissed and said, "Why should we give you nine lives?" Bluestar sat next to Yellowfang and rested her tail around her paws. "Let her speak Yellowfang, I'm sure Hollyleaf has a good reason why." Yellowfang nodded and let her fur lie flat.

Hollyleaf sat there, staring at the cats from all four clans whispering to each other. "I have my own clan now and I'm their leader. Now you have two choices, give me my nine lives or watch me kill every single cat with my bare claws. I did it once and I'll do it again," Hollyleaf spat.

Bluestar was the first on to walk up to Hollyleaf. "Bluestar what are you doing?" asked Oakheart. "We have no choice Oakheart, tell them Hollyleaf," mewed Bluestar with sadness and fear in her voice. "I killed Ashfur," Hollyleaf hissed. Everybody gasped when they heard her said. "What? But why would you do such a thing?" asked Whitestorm. "I know why," Yellowfang mewed. "Because Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze are half-clan. And when Squirrleflight told Ashfur the truth, Hollyleaf killed him so he wouldn't tell."

One by one cat's were worried that Hollyleaf would wake up and start killing cats left and right from each clan, so eight other cats got behind Bluestar to give Hollyleaf nine lives.

(I'm going to skip the talking and just name all nine cats from each clan. Takes to long and I didn't feel like using just Thunderclan cats.)

The first cat was Bluestar, then Whitestorm, Raggedstar, Leopardstar, Tallstar, Oakheart, Crockedstar, Spottedleaf, and lastly Nightstar. "From this day on you'll be known as Hollystar," Bluestar mewed. Hollystar eye's sparkled with pride. "Oh and there is one more thing," Hollystar mewed. "Three cats will get hurt from a known warrior from Thunderclan. Best if you tell the medicine cats and the leaders right now or it will be too late."

Hollystar woke up and saw that it was almost time for the Clans to meet up for the Gathering at the island. Poppyfang was awake and got up. Hollystar waked down and saw her clanmates waiting for her. _Now that Starclan has given me my nine lives, a few cats that I know will pay. _

Bloodclan came in front the tree bridge. "I smell other cats," Starfall mewed. "Is this the Gathering?" asked Mintpelt. "Yes and be careful on here. It's very slippery," Hollystar mewed. One by one the cats jumped onto the bridge. "The moment of truth is now here. I will become the greatest in all the clans and everybody will fear me," Hollystar said to herself. Bloodclan walked into the island and they're time was now.

**Well that's it. I'm so sorry that I havent updated my stories for a very long time but a lot has happened and I promise to update everything before this year is over. Please wait a little bit long while I get my stories ready. **

**See you next time. Bye.**


	2. Sorry

**Sorry for not updating. I'm very busy with school and whatnot. I'm in my last year of high school and I really want to leave.**

**I'll try to update everything as soon as I can.**


	3. Busy

**Okay, seeing how I'm busy with school; I'm going to let you guys come up with the next 2-3 maybe 4 chapters.**

**It's hard trying to keep up with it, so I'm letting you write what's going to happen next. I'll mention you that you wrote it.**

**Send me a PM of the chapter and the best one will be featured.**

**Good luck!**


End file.
